Goodbye, My Soul
by Rahhhh
Summary: Amy is diagnosed with depression. Sonic now belongs to Blaze and no one knows of her self cutting. Who can she turn to? You decide. [No flames] Rating may change. I'm bad at summaries, but it's better than it sounds.


_Cold was my soul, untold was the pain.  
I faced, when you left me, a rose in the rain._

_

* * *

_She gave him an apocryphal look. But nonetheless, her cheeks were flustered. Sobbing fiercely for hours. Fists clenched at her sides, heavy breathing. Her once rich, loving orbs sparked furiously with hurt, betrayal, and anger. People often said _'If looks could kill, she'd be a murderer'_, but the look she was giving him could cause a massacre.

He stood in front of the soaking wet hedgehog right before his eyes. Morbid images flashing in his head as what she could do to him right now. He didn't blame her, though. He deserved it.

The heart is a powerful thing, and it is not to be tampered with. He learned that just recently, for now he was with someone and knew that if that someone were to leave him, he would die inside and out.

"_Who is she?"_.

Sonic stared up at the pink hedgehog before his very eyes. He couldn't bear the sight of her. It was too painful, knowing he was the one who put her in this position. He did not love her, but he always considered her a dear friend.

Sonic was always a carefree being. Never enjoyed the thought of being chained down by commitment, which is why he not only ran from Amy Rose, but various other fan girls. Amy was just the one who refused to give up. But he realized he would eventually find happiness and he knew that it would scar Amy from the core out, but he couldn't remain lonely because she longed to be with him. He refused to.

Minutes passed as he stared at the girl in front of him. They were only getting colder and wetter. They were currently in Mystic Ruins, where they were caught in the middle of a storm. Amy had heard the news of Sonic no longer being available previous hours before from nearby sources. She spent the time before sobbing, then another portion of her time searching for the blue hedgehog. She had encountered him in Mystic Ruins as he was on his way to visit his best friend, Tails in his workshop.

But once Amy stopped him in his tracks, the storm occured.

_"Who is she?" _Amy gestured again, even lower and more anger-based than the first several times she asked. But even still, she recieved no response from Sonic. Then, he decided perhaps it'd be wiser to speak the name of his lover. Either Amy would find out from him, or she'd find out from another.

_"...Blaze."_

Amy's body started trembling as the dreams of being with the blue blur slowly became distorted.

The Guardian of the Sol Emeralds herself, Blaze the Cat. An anti-social, shy guardian. A purple feline who so happend to be a princess, in a completely different dimension. Who would've thought Sonic the Hedgehog would fall for someone as Blaze the Cat?

After registering this, Amy's eyes, once shadowed by her pink quills, stared at the hedgehog before her. Guilt and sympathy clearly visible across his face.

_"Do you love her?", _Amy asked silently, wanting to hear the cold, hard truth from his mouth. Sonic snapped his attention to her, taking note her voice wasn't filled with rage, but hurt. Sonic then looked at the ground and shrugged carelessly. He had to be honest with her.

_"I can't say love...but I think it's about the closest I'll ever be."_

Amy nodded, fresh tears leaking out of her eyes. How did it end up like this?

_"I don't understand...what does she have that I don't? I mean, she's a princess. The type of thing that'd tie you down. She's so quiet and mysterious, but you're outgoing and open. And...you both live in two different dimensions. How could you have a girlfriend you'll rarely ever see? Plus, she seems to have loner ways, but you have friends that you cherish. But you and I, we have many simularities. I can get annoying to you at times, but I was hoping that one day you'd overlook my flaws. I didn't think you'd mind my imperfections and I thought that maybe you could alter them into perfections. Take what people would see as bad and turn them into something good. I look past your faults. So you can't do the same for me?"._

Sonic stared at her.

_"Ames, your imperfections don't worry me. And sure, Blaze and I are pretty different, but opposites attract, don't they? And as for the different dimensions, Tails is working on it for me, so I can see her more often. Not a lot, but as much as possible...and I dunno, maybe I did sorta have a thing for you at one point...but things are different now."_

Amy wanted so much to be gleeful at that comment, but she couldn't. She felt as though her stomach was churning viciously.

_"I'm just hoping we can stay friends, Ames. I'd like that a lot. But if you don't wanna be...I understand."_

Thunder cackled into the night sky. A flash of light, as Amy turned into the opposite direction of Sonic, as if she were ready to leave.

_"...I want you to be happy, Sonic. Even if it's not with me..."_

Amy then began walking away, rain still beating down on her.

The words she last said continued ringing in Sonic's head, as he watched her retreating form. He was with Blaze, but even Sonic had to admit, Amy looked beautiful today...

He didn't know what made him think that. Maybe it was the hurt she was enduring from him. A beauitful disaster. He closed his eyes solemnly, and sped off to Tails' workshop, his original destination before Amy confronted him.

* * *

Amy was toying with the razor in her hand, watching intently as blood oozed from her hand. She made straight slits across her arm, and was now cutting up her hand as she played with her razor as if it were a doll. Her blood staining the razor. 

When she left Sonic behind in Mystic Ruins, she dragged herself miserably back to Station Square, into her own home when she yearned to endure the physical pain her mind tricked her into believeing she deserved. The pain she so greedily wanted. It surely wasn't her first time cutting herself, and it surely wouldn't be the last.

Amy Rose always figured she had a depression disorder, and losing Sonic to Blaze only encouraged it.

What else was she to do?

She could do nothing, but watch as Sonic would grow content every passing day knowing he'll always have Blaze in his life.

How Amy envied her...

Jealousy surged through her body as dreams of her and Sonic withered into nightmares of Blaze and Sonic. Amy shuddered, but while taking that action, the razor went slightly deeper into her palm. Her eyes widened slightly at the unexpected jolt of pain coursing through her body.

Amy used her other hand to pull the razor out of her other palm, and left the blood-drenched arm to work on the other.

But even still, this was all far from over...

_Tears._

_Razors._

_Heartbreak._

Pain has never been so brilliant.


End file.
